Five Foods That They Missed Most
by Leesa Perrie
Summary: Five foods from Earth that they missed in Season 1  Teyla, Rodney, Elizabeth, Kavanagh, John


**Five Foods They Missed Most**

**By Leesa Perrie**

_Set Season 1_

_For the 'Five foods that _ missed most in the Pegasus Galaxy' challenge on __**LiveJournal's sg1_five_things**__ (not just SG1 fic these days!)._

**One:**

Teyla Emmagan looked at the empty bowl before her, a forlorn expression on her face. No more popcorn. At least, not until the expedition could find a way to contact Earth and organise more supplies - unless there was someone here who had some and was willing to share. Or maybe to trade? Though she was unsure what would be deemed suitable to exchange for this most wonderful of food.

It crossed her mind that John may not have been telling her the truth when he claimed that his smuggled supply was gone. Maybe he had wanted to keep some back for himself? But he did seem genuine, and he had been willing to share before now, so that seemed unlikely to her.

Sighing, she wondered at herself for was missing it so badly. It was, after all, merely food. Exotic, yes, and exciting to taste, but still just food - that was maybe, she admitted sadly to herself, a little bit addictive. She would just have to be strong - it was silly to mourn the loss of something as inconsequential as food. She was not a child and so should be past such things now.

But the empty bowl silently mocked her resolve.

**Two:**

Rodney McKay decided that what he missed most – well, at least until the expedition ran out of coffee - was pizza.

Not this fake-pizza that sat before him, made with Athosian flat bread, Athosian cheese and not-quite-tomato sauce from Kiddie World. The taste was not good, and he didn't know why the mess hall staff kept churning them out - no one seemed to like them! They were really only palatable when covered in a thick layer of grilled meat from the goat-like creatures the Athosians kept - but it certainly wasn't pepperoni, that was for sure.

Staring at the fake-pizza on his plate, he wondered why he'd chosen it. Even the tava bean stew was better than this. Nostalgia, he supposed and a vain hope that maybe, just maybe the cooks had found a way to make it taste like the pizza he knew and loved. A ridiculous notion - and certainly not one to base food choices on!

Sighing, he steeled himself to eat it, not wanting to risk a death glare from the server for daring to take it back and ask for stew instead. He'd learned the hard way, some years ago, not to piss off the people who controlled the food. That way lay lemon-laced food that he couldn't eat, with no alternative available that he could.

If they ever made it back to Earth, the first thing he'd do was order an extra large pepperoni pizza, all for himself.

**Three:**

Elizabeth Weir looked at the soup in her bowl and wrinkled her nose at the smell. She knew from previous experience that it was far better tasting than it smelled, but even so, it always took all of her self control to eat the first spoonful.

What she really wanted - no, what she _craved_ right now - was bacon. Nothing fancy, nothing sweet - not even chocolate! - just pure and simple bacon.

She'd never thought herself that partial to it back on Earth, but it seemed that not having access to the food you normally took for granted had highlighted her unknowing addiction to it.

Simon had often cooked her bacon and egg for breakfast, and even now, the memory of the bacon sizzling in the pan brought a smile to her lips.

Sighing, she ate her soup in silence, all the while daydreaming of bacon filled sandwiches, bacon and eggs, and bacon topped cheeseburgers.

Maybe one of the offworld teams would find a planet overrun with pig-like creatures some day soon. Until then, she had to be strong. And eat her soup.

**Four:**

Peter Kavanagh dreamed most nights of food. Lots of different food: Chinese take-out, pizza, Mexican, steak, donuts, muffins - even Peeps! But most of all, he dreamed of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. It haunted him - the taste, the texture; the icy goodness of it all. Oh, what he would give for a tub of it! He'd _almost _be willing to say that Weir was the best leader ever, if he could have an unlimited supply of it. Almost, but not quite.

Sighing, he got out of bed and raided his ever-dwindling supply of Hershey bars. He suspected that when they finally ran out, they would replace the ice cream in his dreams.

He was definitely not looking forward to that.

**Five:**

John Sheppard knew that the supply of turkey would have to run out, and probably soon at that, but it didn't worry him much. Sure, a turkey sandwich was his preferred choice, but he had gotten used to eating all sorts of exotic things over his military career and he wasn't going to mourn the loss of turkey.

Donuts, on the other hand, was a different matter altogether. Now _those_ he knew he would miss - he always did, whenever he was in a donut-less country for more than a few months. Before leaving Earth, he had bought himself a big selection box of donuts and sat and ate them all one night. Okay, he had felt ill the next day, but he'd wanted to fix the taste permanently into his memory - and he had. He could almost taste the doughy goodness right now.

Sighing, he leaned back on his bed. Yeah, he was so going to miss them - already did if he was honest with himself - but his taste memory would be enough to sustain him. He hoped. At least until they established contact with Earth.

Or found a Pegasus version of donuts... Hmm, now _that_ was something worth investigating! He was sure he could get Rodney, and maybe also Ford, on his side for that.

The End


End file.
